dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Hanged Man
} |name = The Hanged Man |icon = Hanged Man Icon.png |image = FreeMarchesTavern.png |type = Tavern |inhabitants = Humans Dwarves |location = Lowtown |exits = Kirkwall |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Knight Errant Dragon Age: Hard in Hightown }} The Hanged Man is a tavern located in Lowtown, in the lower parts of Kirkwall north of the docks. It serves as the home base of both Varric Tethras and Isabela. Background The Hanged Man is a major tavern in Kirkwall and the only one accessible to Hawke; it is a popular destination for all people, strangers or residents. The interior consists of one main room and four bedrooms, with an opulent suite currently occupied by Varric. The inhabitants of the tavern will vary, depending on what quests are active and progress through the main plot. Varric seems very interested in owning the tavern. The tavern got its name because people used to be hanged by their feet at the spot, as Varric explains to Fenris in a party dialogue. Quests Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 Characters * A Friend, appears during the night * Alistair (if Anora was put on the throne in Dragon Age: Origins and he was exiled) * Corff the Bartender, bartender and rumors * Isabela, if she is not in the group * Maraas, in Act 3 * Martin, former raider and friend of Isabela, involved in the quest Finders Keepers * Norah, the waitress * Patron/Drunk Patron * Ser Roderick * Suspicious Lady, starts the quest Secret Rendezvous * Talkative man, a character who breaks the fourth wall * Varric Tethras, if he is not in the group Codex entries , Act 1 or 2 , Act 1 , Act 1 Trivia * If you order 30 (doesn't have to be in same visit) drinks at the bar, whenever you enter the bar after that, the patrons will all shout "HAWKE!" This is a reference to the television series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cheers| Cheers], in which all the patrons would shout "NORM!" whenever he would enter the pub. ** Additionally, Isabela comments, when passing the tavern, that "sometimes you want to go where everybody knows your name." This is a reference to Cheers's theme song. * The tarot card "The Hanged Man" is often depicted in a motif similar to the tavern's signage in front of and behind the building, as well as the loading screen fresco. * When talking to the patron closest to the exit, he will mention that Varric told a story of you escaping the Blight on the back of a giant turtle. This is a reference to Pirates of the Caribbean movies, whenever a character escapes off-screen such as The Guard Dog, Jack, Will and others will say it was "Sea Turtles." * On the wall next to where Isabela stands a hanging picture can be seen of concept art for Oghren. * According to a loading screen, the tavern's feature dish is stew, made from a different mystery meat every morning. * The Pig Oat Mash, also called the Hanged Mash, is always served there and is allegedly a hangover cure when accompanied by brandy-spiked-cider. * One of the rumors the bartender gives describes a massive drop in the pigeon population in Ferelden. This is a reference to Shale. Bugs * There is a graphics bug which causes the party to be superpositioned over each other when they first enter the bar (see gallery). Moving the characters forward independently (using "hold position" for the others) fixes it. Gallery Map-HangedManTavern2.png|Location in Lowtown Entrance_hanged_man1.jpg|Entrance FreeMarchesTavern.png|Interior FreeMarchesTavern2.png FreeMarchesTavern3.png Hanged Man loading screen.jpg|Illustration for the loading screen Norah.png|Norah, the barmaid Three-in-one.jpg|Image of superpositioned characters bug. References de:Der Gehängte Mann ru:Висельник Category:Dragon Age II locations Category:Dragon Age: Hard in Hightown locations Category:Kirkwall locations Category:Taverns